cawfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crippler
The Crippler is a CAW superstar who debuted December 24th 2009 in his first caw league NAW but wrestled for many years before making his CAW debut. He is a former holder of the New-WWE Money in the Bank contract. The Crippler successfully cashed in his New-WWE Money in the Bank contract at New-WWE Cyber Sunday and defeated Phil Collins to become ECW Champion. No one seems to know this mans true identity. Possibly his good friend Jeffrey would have some insight on this. He still wrestles in New-NAW to this day. New Age Wrestling(2009 - Present) He made his NAW debut against JD of Scrubs in a NAW Webmatch on 12-24-2009. He immediately would earn a shot at the NAW Intercontinental Championship against Larry It at NAW Reckless Rebirth. In his NAW Mayhem Debut him and Pornoman defeated Larry It and Bret Michaels. He would win the title but drop it to Pornoman at the NAW 100 Sub Special. After a couple months he would finally start finding success with Tito. Hawaiian Crippling (2010) The Crippler and Tito won the NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship in a Double Shot Tag Team Rumble against The Flock, Dudleyz (Who where the current champions), and the team of Al Snow and Mankind. They would drop the tag team championship and slowly do nothing while NAW had died. But the rebirth of them would immediately come back and The Crippler is said to still have a team relationship with Tito. On NAW Mayhem 18, Hawaiian Crippling lost to Billy & Chuck for the vacant NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship. He would finally return to New-WWE after a long absence as part of the NAW/New-WWE Roster Sharing in a losing effort to Danny Jackpot. Tito would be released from his NAW contract. NAW Television Champion (2010 - 2011) The Crippler would defeat Shawn Dynasty on NAW Voltage 5 to win the NAW Television Championship. After the match, TX3 and Shawn Dynasty attacked him. He would only hold the title for a short amount of time, however, because he dropped the championship to Evan O'Shea at NAW Final Countdown in a Fatal Four Way that also included Biff Andreas, and Shawn Dynasty. Jeri-MAX (2009-2012) The Crippler made a shocking and surprise appearance on the 4th episode of Jeri-MAX, replacing an ill Grover Cleveland in a World Heavyweight Championship match against then Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Champion, Dorf Liggleton. The Crippler would go on to defeat Dorf for the championship, as well as successfully defend it against Liggleton in a rematch on the New Year's Special Episode. The Crippler would be stripped of his Championship on Episode 6 for not signing a Jeri-MAX contract and instead assaulting General Manager Sakoda. At Black Hole The Crippler defeated Mongo McMichael, a man who had claimed to know his true identity and who had vowed to expose The Crippler's identity to the world if Crippler lost the match. The Crippler returned one last time to Jeri-MAX in order to take part in the Spiral Rumble Match at the first ever Jeri-MAX Spiral Rumble CPV. He entered in at number 3 and lasted a little over 9 minutes before being eliminated by Sheamus. He had one elimination, that being Justin Gower of the Gower Dynasty. The Crippler returned to Jeri-MAX at JeriMania II: The Quickening where he was part of a Vivianverse interpromotional fatal-4-way match for the Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship. He wound up coming in 3rd after being pinned by Verne Gagne. Later that night Crippler made an appearance to help Steven Spriter unmask Linda McSeven as Bubba the Love Fudge. Crippler's motivation was that people who hid behind masks made him angry. As Bubba ran away in shame, Cripple told him that secret identities only lead to trouble. Finishing & Signature Moves 3 Day Weekend - Multiple Chokes from different positions, is a Crossface in New-WWE. Winning Streak (2009-2010) The Crippler at one point had a huge winning streak since his debut match, It finally did come to a end though. *1) Defeated JD on NAW Webmatch *2) Defeated Bret Michaels & Larry It on NAW Mayhem, Partners with Pornoman *3) Defeated Mr.MITB on New-WWE ECW *4) Defeated Local Competitor on New-WWE ECW *5) Defeated Dorf Liggleton on Jeri-MAX Episode 4 for Jeri-MAX World Title *6) Defeated Dorf Liggleton on Jeri-MAX Episode 5 to retain the Jeri-MAX World Title *7) Defeated Larry It on NAW Reckless Rebirth for NAW Intercontinental Championship & New-WWE Money in the Bank *8) Defeated El Jefe on New-WWE Raw *9) Defeated Danny Jackpot on New-WWE Smackdown *10) Defeated Phil Collins on New-WWE Cyber Sunday for the ECW Championship *11) Defeated DreCon the Giant on Jeri-MAX Episode 6 *12) Defeated Larry It & Maria Lopez on New-WWE Superstars, Partners with Marie Shandra *13) Defeated Mongo McMichael at Jeri-MAX Black Hole. *14) Defeated Larry It, TRS, and The Miz on New-WWE Raw to retain the ECW Championship. **He would finally suffer a lost to Pornoman for the NAW Intercontinental Championship on a NAW Special. Theme Our Lady Peace- Whatever Title History *FNW **FNW World Championship (2 times) **FNW TV Championship (1 time) *Jeri-MAX **Jeri-MAX World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) *New-NAW **New-NAW Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) **New-NAW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) *New Age Wrestling **NAW Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) **NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship (1 Time) (w/ Tito) **NAW Hardcore Championship (3 Times) **NAW Television Championship (1 Time) *New-WWE **New-WWE Money in the Bank Case Holder (1 Time) **ECW Championship (1 Time) *It's Walleh Time **IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) *Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation **WEDF Hardcore Championship (1 Time) *Outer Limit Wrestling **OLW Hardcore Championship (2 Times) *'Other Accomplishments' **CAW Champion of Champions (1 Time) **CAW Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) (First) Footnotes *1: – The Crippler did not win the Money in the Bank match but did win the Case in a match against Larry It at NAW Reckless Rebirth, This match was also for the NAW Intercontinental Championship. Category:NAW Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Jeri-Max Category:New-WWE Category:FNW Category:New-NAW